Death Game
by JEIF9
Summary: Kira strikes again. Now Near must find whop is Kira in this Death Game where 11 people could die. Please review.
1. The Game begins

L did it. He had managed to narrow the number of suspects to 11 people. However, he knew he had to do something in order to catch the new Kira. So, he thought in a game. A game in which he had to participate. Among the 11 suspects were: Japanese businessman Hayate Masatoshi, Australian manager Erika Gum, American unemployed Andrew Norton, Irish bar owner Michael Keegan, American model Karen Limb, American chess player Raphael Ray, British hacker Jack Survey, Angolan police officer Edú Mantorras, American student Tanya neck, British unemployed Mark First, and American businessman Karl "Dead Angel" Rove. These 11 people would play the game along with British Nate River.

Near ordered the policemen to join the 11 people in the same house, along with him. Another thing he asked was to tell the people that both L and Kira were among them. And then they would tell the players that their objective was trying to get Kira.

Hayate sit on the couch, and started talking. The other players were surprised he could speak English fluently, despite being Japanese:

-Well, if this is a game, let's introduce ourselves first: I'm a businessman, and my name is Hayate Masatoshi. So, all we have to is to catch Kira. Wasn't he caught a few years ago?

Mark First quickly answered Hayate's question:

-It's most likely that this is a different Kira. By the way, I'm Mark.

Jack was the next person to talk:

-Hayate, either you're too careless or you're Kira. You said your first and given name. Which means, either you're confident that you won't die or that you will kill everyone here.

Tanya Neck answered right away:

-If course he's confident. He can be Kira, but don't forget that he's Japanese. Anyone here knows how to write Japanese characters?

Near said his first world in the game:

-I do.

Tanya was speechless there for a few moments:

-... Okay... you're not Kira. You would lie if you were.

Near didn't say a word to answer to that. He didn't care. Erika was the next person to talk:

-Great... with all of you already suspicious of everyone, you screwed it all up. Now Kira will be cautious.

Of course, some people didn't believe this was real. They all thought this was a reality show:

-It's like... huh... this... is... unreal... It's a... game.

The person who spoke had clear difficulties to speak English. He was the Angolan Edú.

Jack said:

-Of course it's a game. You have to catch Kira.

Edú understood him, but he had to say:

-It's a... huh.... TV show.

Andrew Norton said right away:

-Now, that's true. You people are too stupid to understand. They just put us here and installed cameras throughout the house.

Near was pissed. He kept his cool and questioned:

-Well, if you're so sure, you don't you go look for the cameras?

Andrew Norton said he would, and started looking for them. Shortly after, Karl "Dead Angel" Rove said his first words in the game:

-All we have to do is to wait until Kira strikes. This actually reminds me of a Brazilian soap called "the First victim". I'm looking forward to see which one is the first.

The day passed, and everybody knew the names of each other. Something that could give the key for Kira to kill them all. Only Near said that his name was Near, despite his name being Nate River.

Norton returned:

-Hey, there's a room for each one of us.

The players went to check on the rooms. It had a bed, a table, a closet, but nothing more. The day passed and the players went to sleep.


	2. The first death

The second day began. Kira had the chance to kill someone during the night. However, since he didn't do anything everyone of the players thought that it wasn't real, except for, of course, Near and Kira (Kira was pretending to believe it was a reality show too). However, in the middle of the 3rd day, things changed. Mark First was breathing heavily. He was holding onto his chest, before falling to the floor. He was dead. He was Kira's first victim. Near spoke in behalf of all players:

-Well, I think that now we all believe this is real.

Everyone was speechless. That his, until Raphael Ray intervened, that is:

-Well, this game is like chess. Kira made his first play. We play with the black pieces, if you get what you're saying. We are the black pieces and Kira's the white pieces. He played first and now it's our turn. However, we must predict his plays.

Raphael takes out of his pack a board of chess and puts every piece in its place:

-The retards here -takes out a black pawn- are too insignificant. I still don't know much about the people here, but from what I've seen of knowledge and intelligence... -takes out the 2 bishops- Maybe Jack?- then, Raphael knocks down the King and Queen- That's where I hit my predictions, Kira could kill either Hayate or the dead guy over there. -He knocks down the towers- Near? -Takes the horse down- Me? Maybe... but Mark First was the one who died.

Near quietly spoke:

-It's our turn now. He made his turn.

Jack adds:

-Well, turns out Mark First was... actually the first... to die.

Hayate then takes out a piece of paper and started writing something while looking at the body. Near notices that, and asks:

-Excuse me, could I have a look at that piece of paper?

Hayate gives that piece of paper to Near. Near reads: "The subject appears to have died of a heart attack. The dead was quick, however painful, the subject appeared to be perfectly healthy before dying." Near gives the piece of paper back. Near asks:

-What will we do with the body?

Hayate answers:

-Good question. We can't get the body out of this house. The person caring the body could be Kira, and he could have escape. Anyway, now that we have an evidence that Kira's real, what's his order of kill, that is, if he does have an order...

Michael Keegan says:

-Well, I had to kill someone to prove my power...

Despite he said that, everyone ignored. Then, Raphael said:

-Oh, please. You're just saying that to try to survive, you retard.

However, Andrew, the one who didn't believe that Kira was there, reacted differently. He slamed Michael's head in the wall, yelling if he was Kira. However Jack alarmed him:

-Calm down. If we use violence, we shouldn't be here, but in a ring instead.

Andrew let go of Michael and went back to his corner. Erika said:

-Well, the quiet boy there is dead. And you're still all talk, no action...

Hayate turns to the girl, who was chewing a gum:

-I agree with, gum-girl. Well, we're just wasting time fighting. Calm down, and speak quietly.

Erika was observing the japanese businessman, and said:

-I wouldn't be surprised if you were Kira. You speak too much.

Hayate ignored Erika's words and went to the kitchen to drink some coffee. Shortly after he came back. Erika asked:

-Hey, Hayate, who do you think is "your" next target?

A clear provocation from Erika. Something heard by Andrew. He turned to Erika and said:

-Heh, you're a big-mouth too.

Erika:

-Shut the f*ck up.

However, Erika's provocation was "efficient". Suddenly, everyone started to suspect Hayate. However, Near intervened right away:

-All of you, stop. Hayate, you're an idiot. Jack, you're too quiet. All of your comments in this game are quite short. Erika, you're just trying to provoke him. And the rest of you are a bunch of retards too react like that to a provocation.

Raphael added:

-Well said.

The Angolan said:

-1 is dead... In time, more will die... But I don't know who is Kira... But I know... who are the innocents. All we can do is wait... even if people die. You talk a lot but don't think much.

Andrew turned to Edú and said:

-Maybe you're Kira. Maybe you're just trying to...

Raphael intervened again:

-Look, you're just nervous because the guy here just died.

In the mist of the chaos, "Dead Angel" takes the body and throws it trough the window:

-Well, the problem with the body is solved. What's next?

Andrew was shocked:

-What the hell did you do? You have no respect for the dead guy?

"Dead" was giving a face that answered "no". Andrew was shocked

Shortly after, Jack questions:

-Anyone knows why Kira killed that guy first?

Near answers:

-Too quiet. He barely spoke. He was thinking.


	3. Pervert

The room would quickly get back to a mess. Everyone argued again with no sense. Someone wasn't speaking. That person got to the same window where Mark's body was thrown, and threw himself. People noticed it right away. They look to the ground outside the apartment. It was Michael Keegan.

Panic was what was going in the apartment. Everyone went to bed and tried to rest. Many people didn't think this was real at the beginning, but with two deaths in the same day, they realized you have to play the Death Game.

The 4th day started. Near was the first person to enter the living room. Then, it was Andrew Norton the next person to enter the living room:

-Good morning. Did you slept?

Near answered in a "bad-mood" face:

-No.

Jack was the next person to enter the living room:

-Good morning. Anyone has a suspect?

Andrew Norton answered right away:

-I think that the gum-girl speaks too much. In a vote of confidence, I'll give you 2 my surname: Norton.

Near spoke:

-Erika Gum's a major suspect, indeed. However, that's not my major suspect. It's Mr. Hayate. My gut feeling tells me he is.

Speaking of him, Hayate entered the room. He heard the conversation from his room, and showed himself to be offended with the idea of him being Kira:

-Good morning...

Near:

-Good morning, Mr. Hayate... Anyone suspect?

Near talked to him the same way he usually does, however, he was slightly suspicious of him.

Hayate responds:

-Suspects? I know which ones should I trust and which ones I shouldn't... that's all I can say... Near, you could be Kira, you were the only one to justify someone's death... but try to stop suspecting of everyone, and calm down.

Near:

-That's exactly what I'm doing.

Edú, the Angolan, enters the room. More and more people were waking up:

-2 deaths... There is only 10... I know who is Kira already... but I can't tell who is him because he is in this room.

Near responded to Edú:

-If you know who is Kira, then say who he is so that L can arrest him.

Hayate turns himself to Edú:

-Yes... say it... Even I have my suspects, you black man...

Edú ignores Hayate's racist word, and says:

-I... prefiro... not to. I have 2 suspects... If I hit that suspect and be right... I'll be dead. But I'd... prefer... to... wait until I'm sure who is Kira. This way I won't die in vein.

Hayate looks at Edú and says:

-I have 2 suspects too... maybe we can switch information...

Edú says:

-Kira has shown to be afraid of the people who don't talk, but think... fine by me... the first one is Raphael... who is the most unlikely... I think that Kira is none other than Near.

Near despises such accusation. Kira made his movement. Raphael enters the room:

-Well, the one who said he was Kira is dead. I played chess alone during the night. And here is the situation of Kira...

Raphael takes out his chess board, and puts a white king surrounded by 5 black pawns:

-At the moment he can kill someone without being caught. More people need to die before we know who is Kira. But, note that Kira doesn't feel threatened, therefore I think Hayate is Kira.

Andrew was in the room, while Karen entered the room. Andrew approached her and squeezed her breasts. He was blushing, and then said:

-Are you Kira?

Karen kicked Andrew in his private parts, and then stomped him, before saying:

-Don't... be... a... pervert... and... I... am... not... Kira!

Karl "Dead Angel" Rove entered the room, watching that even and mockingly said:

-What? You turned into a liar detector now? But, still, "pressing" like that, her heart beat will go up anyway.

Jack turns himself to Andrew too and said:

-You need to stop with your perverting... I saw how you looked at Erika and Tanya too...

Although Andrew Norton was unemployed, he was a doctor (unemployed):

-I'm a doctor and my specialty is cardiology...

Suddenly, I gets up and checks on "Dead Angel"'s heart beat:

-You're innocent... Remember, Erika's Kira.

Raphael speaks:

-We have a huge disadvantage against Kira. For now he's invisible...

Then, Raphael turns to Andrew and says:

-And you seriously need a girlfriend... Pervert.

For the rest of the day there was nothing more than chatting. The next day began. There weren't any deaths.


	4. Chess Game

"Dead Angel" the other day drew a 12 stick figures in a blackboard the living room had. Then, he put 2 crosses on 2 people. Jack was in the living room, looking at the board:

-I'll find Kira, sooner or later.

Erika, Raphael, Near, Edú, Andrew and Karen were in the living room too. Raphael sets up a chess board, and then he asks Erika:

-Any ideas?

Jack turns himself to Raphael and says:

-Be careful, Raphael, the last person who went on a feud against her is dead. And why aren't Kira's pieces moving?

Raphael responds:

-Actually, they are moving. In a weird way. Last time I only applied the basic rules of chess, and that's what I'm doing right now. Look, when Mark died, we lost a queen. But, with Michael's death we only lost a pawn. But, it's makes more sense to do this...

Raphael takes out two pawns, the two from the edge of the board:

-Now thing get easier for us. Now we can move the towers.

Jack then asks:

-What would I be in that board?

Raphael:

-I already said it, but let me say it again: I'm the horse, Near and Erika are the towers, you and Andrew are the bishops. The others are just pawns.

Jack:

-Yes. But, in that case, nearly all of us will die until we get him. I have a bad feeling.

Andrew says:

-I've concluded my opinion... Following my instincts is the only thing I can do... I officially accuse Erika.

"Dead Angel" shows up, and says:

-How pathetic... That only gives you more time to live.

After saying this, he deletes his drawing on the blackboard.

Another day passed. The next one, everyone was gathered in the living room. There were no deaths, yet again, and the first person to notice this was Hayate:

-Notice that when the accusations started flying, the deaths stopped... interesting... Well, I can't do it like this... (He was eating candy while speaking) we need to look at every possible angle, and then know the truth.

Suddenly, Tanya started running and run into Edú before going to her room. Everyone got curious of what she was going to do. Everyone, except Near, ran to Tanya's room. They found her dead. Hang herself up. There was a suicide note below her body. It said: "Since it's obvious we'll all die, let me say that Kira we'll rule the world."

Raphel, before leaving, says:

-You can fool all people for some time, you can fool some people for all time, but you can't fool all people for all time.

Hayate was the next person to leave the room. He went to the window and started singing:

-Nagareru toki no naka matataku Setsunateki kirameki o...Kono yo no kioku ni kizamu tame Arukitsuzukeru Believer.

Edú runs to Hayate and says:

-You killed her, didn't you? You're Kira.

Hayate responds, very calm:

-Who knows... I'm even starting to suspect myself... Say whatever you want, blackie, but I'm not Kira.

Raphael turns to Hayate:

-Want to play a chess game, Kira?

Hayate turns and says:

-No. I'm not interested.

Raphael then says:

-Come on, you can move the pieces. I won't get angry.

Hayate responds:

-Sorry, but, no. You seem awfully unconcerned about the deaths.

Raphael:

-I actually, I am. But, I could be the next or I couldn't. Who knows? Only Kira does...

Suddenly, Near approaches Raphael:

-Mind if I play?

Raphael seemed to be happy, as he was about to do his favorite hobby:

-No, not at all.

The game started and people gathered around to see the chess game. It was a long one, took about 3 and a half hours to end, and Near won. Raphael was surprised Near beat him:

-Wow, you've beaten one of the best chess players in the world. I'm impressed. And I really hope you're not Kira.

By the time the game ended everyone was at their beds. Near said to Raphael after the game:

-I have something to say to you...


	5. L

Near quietly approaches Raphael's ears, and says:

-I am L...

Raphael was shocked. He couldn't believe in Near's words for a few moments. His feelings contained a bit of surprise and shock:

-You're... L?

Near responds immediately, with the same normal face he does:

-Yes. But, understand that I only told you this because I am 100% sure you're not Kira.

Raphael says, smiling:

-I'm just glad you're not Kira.

…

Another day passed. The players started to grow tired on this game. Everyone was more and more afraid of dying. Kira seemed to be closer to win.

Everyone gathered in the living room. Near starts the conversation:

-Say, Andrew, what makes you so sure Erika's Kira?

Andrew didn't answer.

…

A wake-up call for the players. They better try catch Kira or they'll die. Everybody gathered up the next day and could notice there was someone missing. Karen Limb didn't leave her room. The players spent some hours trying to resist the temptation of curiosity, but eventually, Andrew went to Karen's room. She looked as if she was sleeping:

-Hey, wake up.

There was no answer:

-Wake up!

No answer again. Andrew approached Karen's bed and saw her face. It was pale white. Her lips were dry, as if they were frozen up. She was dead.

…

…

WHAMMY's HOUSE: November 6th, 2004

MELLO: What is it, Roger?

ROGER: L is dead.

…

WHITE HOUSE: March 5th, 2009

AGENT: Mr. President, the current L was crafted by the Japanese police to avert Chaos. L is in fact dead. Kira's using a Death Note to carry out its murders.

PRESIDENT: A Death Note!

AGENT: Isn't that right, Near?

NEAR: Yes. On October 28th, 2004, L gave the following instructions to the national police agency: "Kira's settled on an individual. Do not approach a red Porsche." Approximately 40 minutes later, the vehicle, driven by Higuchi Kyousuke, was surrounded by patrol cars. At that point, Higuchi died, but it was clear he had the power to kill people.

PRESIDENT: Is that what a Death Note is?

NEAR: Yes. It's a note by the name of the person written on it dies. At the time of the arrest, it was heard that a police officer said: It's a note on which you write the name of the person whose face you know, and that person dies. Something resembling that note was taken from Higuchi's car and into to a helicopter. A few minutes later the helicopter took off. In other words, at the present and with L no longer allowed, that note is in the hands of the national police agency.

PRESIDENT: Mr. Mason who is this young man?

AGENT: Let's say... He's something like the successor to the real L.

…

…

Near didn't even need to go to Karen's room to know what happened. She was dead. And it was more than obvious.

The remaining 8 stayed in the living room. Edú asks:

-How did she died?

Andrew answers:

-Heart attack. I checked her body.

Near was solving a puzzle, unconnected to the outside world. Raphael was setting up a chess board. Erika was at a corner chewing gum. Hayate was singing again to the window. Suddenly Jack stood up.

-We can't let ourselves go down like this.

Andrew asks:

-Why for? We're all gonna die.

Jack answered:

-Well, it's almost sure we're gonna die, but let's not go down without a fight. We have to find a way to kill Kira.

Hayate stops singing. He turns to Jack and says:

-The only way to catch Kira is to make him confess. And I know how to do it.

Raphael, lying down, with the chess board:

-And how are you gonna do that?

Jack intervenes:

-Raphael, if I were him, I wouldn't say anything. Kira could be anyone of us.


End file.
